ethan_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Shaggy
Brandon Dickletit, also known mainly as Shaggy, is the secondary antagonist of the Dead Rising 2 storyline. He is the person singlehandedly resposible for the Zambie outbreak, (despite Kanye West orchestrating it.) He is the main reason the Shagsters were ever formed, making him quite an important character. Appearance Shaggy has the appearance of an average stoner. He has ROBLOX bacon hair, wears a green shirt, and purple pants. He is also a bit insane. History Early Life/Pre-Apocalypse Shaggy's history before the events of DR2 are largely unknown, except for that he came into contact with Frank West once and got into a tussle with him, and was apparently defeated by him. Shaggy eventually came across Kanye, and they became business partners, he also has a crush on Lady Gaga. Dead Rising 2 Episode 1 Shaggy makes his first appearance when Frank breaks into the store room after Kanye's show, speaking with Kanye. Frank is heavily surprised by this, because apparently he thought he killed Shaggy in the tussle. Kanye hands Shaggy a large suitcase, as payment do detonate a bomb that sets the Zambies loose, all in an attempt to kill Frank West. Shaggy does just this, placing the bomb on a metal fence before running off, but the footage was caught by the security cameras, which was used in the news report by Rebecca Chang. Shaggy then escaped with Kanye West, Lady Gaga, and Cardi B. He presumably went into hiding with them. Around this time, he also figured out that Scooby died. This realization drove Shaggy into a deep insanity and Kanye swiftly removed him from his group after he realized what a danger Shaggy had become. Episode 2 Shaggy, after being kicked out of Kanye's group, took over Uranus Zone, acting as a miniature Hitler for the area. He came up with the new idea that the only way for people to achieve peace with themselves is to turn them into Zambies. So, he kidnapped random people to act as sacrifices to the "Panty God", in the hopes that he himself would be ascended. During one of these kidnappings, he is caught by Stacey Forsythe over the cameras, and Stacey swiftly informs Frank West and Chuck Greene. They then form the Shagsters, and unknown to Shaggy, he now had enemies. Shaggy dragged the girl he was kidnapping into the bathrooms, where he had set up a base. He tied her up and planned to feed her to the Zambies. Shaggy was pacing around, saying his plan, when Frank West entered the room. Shaggy didn't recognize Frank, and greeting him. Shaggy explained his plan to Frank, and that he planned to make everyone into a Zambie to appease the Panty God, and that he's a "soldier for the cause, maaaannnn". Frank begins questioning Shaggy about Kanye, which Shaggy ignores. Once Frank notices the trapped lady, and starts telling Shaggy to free her, Shaggy starts to recognize who he really is. Shaggy finally realizes who Frank is once Frank saves her from the Zambie that Shaggy has trapped in the stall. Shaggy explaines that Frank doesn't have the guts to do what needs to be done, and slits the girls throat in front of him. Shaggy then attacks Frank with a shard of glass, stabbing him through the arm, despite the fact that he is wearning armor. Chuck then comes out of hiding, and Shaggy engages them both in battle. Shaggy managed to move with inhuman speeds and even managed to almost kill Frank in the battle. However, at one point, Frank managed to drop kick Shaggy directly into the stall with Zambie. Shaggy was bitten on the side of his face immediately by the Zambie, and stumbled out of the stall holding his face. Shaggy stared in disbelief at the wound before raising the glass to his neck and slitting his own throat, knocking him out. Shaggy is technically immortal. Chuck took this chance and tied him up. Chuck then took Shaggy's body to sell off to Reinhold. Reinhold stored Shaggy in his backroom, and injects him with daily doses of Zombrex. Reinhold gave Chuck a sweet bike with chainsaws on it as a trade. In the end, Shaggy couldn't live up to his own dream, and chose death over becoming a Zambie. Shaggy remains in Reinhold's custody. Whether he will eventually be freed or die in captivity, only time will tell. Games - Dead Rising 2: Off The Record Killed Victims * Possibly numerous amounts of Zambies * Numerous innocent survivors * Innocent Girl